


Bruce Wayne's Perfect Hand

by SluttyPlatypus



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bruce Wayne's Perfect Hand, Flirting, Gambling, How It Should Have Gone, M/M, SluttyPlatypus, bruce wayne flirting with the joker, casino - Freeform, how jokers wild should have gone, its from batman tas but think whatever you want bro bro, joker flirting with bruce wayne, rewright, twenty-one (the game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPlatypus/pseuds/SluttyPlatypus
Summary: A re-wight of "Joker's Wild" from Batman: The Animated Series
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Batman/Joker (kinda), Bruce Wayne/Joker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Bruce Wayne's Perfect Hand

Bruce Wayne causally, or rather, seemingly casually, strolled through the casino hopping to find- 

"Try your luck friend?" A voice from Bruce's right called out.

Bruce turned his head toward the voice, eyeing the man who just spoke to him.

"Why not?" Wayne shrugged, sitting down at the table.

"Say don't i know you?" the dealer and, unbeknownst to anyone but Wayne, The Joker asked.

"Oh yes you do" Bruce thought

"Sure, Bruce Wayne. Ahh, so this is how your family made all those billions. Ha heh heh." The Joker said, laughing.

"The secrets out." Bruce said lowly, throwing in a flirtatious wink at the end.

The Joker was many things but, at this moment at least, oblivious was not one of them. He was well aware of the flirty wink that had just been sent his way.

Oh the fun he would have with this.

"Play your cards right" Joker paused, chuckling at his own bad pun, "and you will find out much more about me then my name." Joker flirted back, sliding Wayne his two cards.

"Well, let's just hope i get a good hand then" Bruce responded with a smirk as he looked at his cards.

"A three and a six? Thats no good." Bruce thought

Bruce looked up and waited for Joker to look away, when he did briefly, Bruce switched the six for a nine, stuffing the six up his sleeve.

Bruce pushed his pile of chips to the center of the table, why putting his cards down.

"Hit me." Bruce said flashing Joker his billionaire playboy smile.

Joker smirked back, snapping his card down on the table, before turning his attention to his own cards and flipping them over, a queen and a ten, an almost perfect hand.

"Oh! Twenty." Joker grined, eyes shifting to Bruce, expecting to see him downtrodden, but his gaze was met with a cocky grin.

Bruce flipped over his cards, Joker looked shocked

A king, a nine and a three, a perfect....

"Oh lucky me, twenty-one" Bruce purred leaning over the table.

"How nice, however I have plenty of money, with all that gambling my parents did." Bruce smirked at him, referencing his earlier joke.

" How about I trade you for..." Bruce slid his eyes up to meet Joker's "Lets say your phone number... for now." Bruce gave him a sly look, raising his eyebrow.

Joker rested his hand on his fist and gave Bruce the best damn bedroom eyes he had ever seen. "Sure thing, Brucey."

Joker suddenly grabbed all the chips and made a mad dash for the door, only looking back at Bruce to yell,

"Look at the card you stuffed up your sleeve!" Before winking and sprinting even faster toward the door, narrowly avoiding a security guard that lunged after him.

Bruce inconspicuously looked at the card. On it, written in cursive was a phone number, a date, a time, and a place. Along with a kiss mark that was Joker's signature red lipstick color.

Bruce smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, love! A Kudos would be rad af! Comments super rad to! <3 /)^//w//^(\ xoxo


End file.
